


Snow Day

by Monodreamin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Wonho - Fandom, hoseok - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Choking, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Possessive Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monodreamin/pseuds/Monodreamin
Summary: You haven’t seen your boyfriend in a long time and when you do it’s snowing and really hard you both find something to do to keep you both warm.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Monsta X Ensemble
Kudos: 2





	Snow Day

I quickly got back on the bed pulling the gray fluffy comforter up to my neck, hoping the warmth from the comforter would soon take over. My sleepy boyfriend started stirring beside me. I don’t know why he always slept naked when it was cold. I'm sure today was one of those days he wished he had slept with some clothes on. 

“I’m cold, don't take all of the covers.” He said, pulling me closer. 

“Maybe if you didn’t sleep naked you would be a lot warmer.” 

“That is not it and you know you love that I sleep naked” he pulled me closer to his body. 

“You feel so warm for a person that sleeps naked.”

“That’s why I sleep naked I’m too hot.” 

“Oh I just thought you did because you want to show off your body” 

“Yeah well that too.” His arms wrapped around me and he placed his chin on my shoulder. 

“It’s snowing and it’s so bright and white outside. It just looks so peaceful when it snows.” My thumb rubbed the back of his hand. 

“I love you so much.” He brought my hands to his face kissing my knuckles. 

I love you too so much Hoseok.” I turned to fully face him, my hands on his face as I kissed him slowly. Our eyes were closed as our tongues danced together. The kiss getting deeper and more passionate. 

I wanted more of him so I pressed my body up against him more. “are you cold?” he chuckled. “I am cold, I think you should come warm me up.” he placed his hand over my waist. 

“and how should I warm you up?” his lips brushed against my neck.

“oh you know how to.” I rubbed my hands over his chest feeling his hard pecs. Hoseok grabbed my ass in response as he began to lick from my neck down to my chest he pulled down my shirt exposing my breasts as his lips pressed soft gentle kisses over them. 

I grabbed his head and he then began to strip the pajamas covering my body. Hoseok started to gently stroke my nipples then proceeded to circle my areolas using his thumbs “mmm that feels nice.” 

“I think you’re wearing too much clothes for me. I always liked you better naked and you have such nice titties to be hiding them.” He turned me on my stomach smacking my ass. 

“Ow, I think you look better naked too so…” my words were cut off when Hoseok playfully bit my ass. 

“This is my ass right?”

“Yes all of it, it’s yours.” 

“I don’t want you sharing it with anyone else when I’m gone. Who you belong to?” 

Hoseok always got a bit jealous and possessive whenever we wouldn’t see each other for long. The longer we were apart the better the sex was he wanted to remind me I was his and he was mine. I would never even think to entertain another man ever. Hoseok knew it too but he still liked to remind me from time to time. It has been months since we have last seen each other. He was busy promoting his first ever solo album. 

“You I’m only yours I belong to you and only you.” I grabbed his hand running them over the valley of my breast. I then spread my legs moving his hands over my heat when I placed Hoseok’s there he quickly cupped me. 

“That’s what I love to hear come out of those pretty lips.” His fingers rubbing over my clit “These lips are also so pretty” my breathing quickened as he moved his fingers in a circular motion. 

“Hoseok I’m so wet and ready for you. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too. You are always such a good slut for me. Your pussy is made to take my cock.“ I closed my eyes as he continued to rub harder. My toes began to curl at the pleasure his fingers were giving me. 

“I want to ride your thigh.” It was all I wanted from the moment I recognized he was fully naked under the comforter. The only thing keeping me from seeing him entirely naked was the covers between us. all I could think of was riding his thigh, the thought consuming me fogging my brain. Hoseok’s body was so muscular and well built from his arms, to his chest, to his strong legs and even his butt was nice too. The man lived in the gym and his body was proof of it, it showed off all his hard work. 

“What my good little slut wants she gets.” Hoseok removed his fingers from me and sat in the middle of the bed. “Come on baby and use me how you want.” Hoseok tapped his thigh as his dark brown eyes burned into me. 

I made my way towards him and got on his lap. He placed his hand on my lower back. I pressed my wet heat up against his thigh dragging myself up and down against his very hard muscular thigh. The friction provided me with relief instantly. 

“Shit, shit, fuck.” It felt so good as I continued to ride his thigh harder and faster the pleasure shooting through my veins. I kept at it for a few more minutes building up my high. I could feel my wetness on his thigh making it easier for me to slide up and down his thigh. 

“Just like that you sound and look so beautiful.” Hoseok watched me fuck into his thigh holding me closer. “I want to cum.” I bounced on his thigh, my chest bouncing up and down along with my movements Hoseok just watched as I fucked into his thigh. 

“Look at those perfect tits.” His hands moved to my chest as he massaged them. I continued to bounce harder, feeling my orgasm coming. “I’m going to cum oh fuck.”

“Don’t you cum yet” he grabbed my waist and started to control my movements. He was trying to pull the orgasm out of me quicker. 

White dots slowly began to take over my vision blurring. It felt like my body was slowly ascending as my orgasm began to peak though Hoseok pulled his thigh away from me and just like that my orgasm was snatched away from me. 

“Look at this mess you left all over my thigh.” His fingers rubbed over the very wet spot I left on his thigh. He started collecting the juices from his thigh onto his fingers. 

“Open up your mouth wide for me.” I opened my mouth and he slipped his two fingers in. I sucked on his fingers loudly. I made sure my tongue licked between his fingers he watched me as I licked his fingers clean. 

“Fuck, you dirty little girl licking up all your juices from my fingers like that, It’s so hot. But you only get to cum when I say so and on my cock only doll.” 

I removed my mouth from his fingers and pouted. “I just missed you so much and only wanted to cum and you didn’t let me. I thought you were my cute little soft bunny. I guess not.” I grabbed his ass and began playing with it as my other hand reached to the dresser where all our couple sex toys were in. I grabbed the curved dildo and lube. 

I sometimes used this toy on him and he loved it. I loved it too, something about a man trusting you with one of the most sensitive and intimate parts of himself. It really made me feel sexy and in charge, I wanted to bring him pleasure the same way he did for me. 

I put some lube on the dildo and in and over his ass as well. “Well my sweet bunny two can play that game.” I put some lube on my finger and swiped my finger between his ass. I had to prepare him before I used the dildo on him. I began to slowly work my finger inside of him. 

“Damn baby that feels good.” He said as I continued to work my finger in and out of him. My other hand grabbed and stroked his cock. Hoseok was rock hard at this point. I looked at his face for any discomfort but he was enjoying it. His eyes were closed as he bit his lip. 

“Tell me when you ready baby” my fingers and hand both my hands working him harder. “Ah fuck I will be there soon.” He moaned by my ear as my speed quickened. 

“That feels so… I’m going to…” it was time for my pay back the same way he left me high and dry was the same thing I was going to do to him. I watched his expressions and could tell he was about to cum and just like that I removed both my hands away from him. 

“I told you two can play that game.” I gave him a sly smile. He pushed me on the bed and got on top of me. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you stupid little slut.” His hands wrapped around my neck. 

“I want you to bunny and I want you to fill me with your cum put it deep inside of me until I overflow with it..” Hoseok entered me quickly and hard without any warning. I gasped. “Who said I was going to cum inside your pussy? You think you deserve that?” His grip around my neck got tighter. 

“Please Hoseok I want you to please I need you.” He removed his hands from my neck and pinned them over my head as he continued to thrust in me. “You’re dripping wet and your pussy is squeezing me. You really want me to fill those walls up.” I grabbed the dildo which wasn’t far from me at all. 

“I think we should cum together.” I held the dildo tightly in my hand as he pushed deeper inside of me. “You think you can do anything while I’m fucking you like this?” I moaned at him being so deep in me I felt so full. I didn’t know if I could pleasure him as he was pleasuring me but still I wanted to try it. 

I rubbed my finger over his puckered hole there was still a lot of lube left from me working on him earlier. I knew it would easily slip in this wasn’t the first time we did this. I grabbed the curved dildo teasing him with the tip first. Hoseok pushed his ass back on the dildo and I began moving it in and out of him. “Ok now keep doing that so we can come together.” Hoseok continued fucking me as I moved the dildo in and out his ass. I could see the pleasure I was giving him and the pleasure he was giving me coursing through my veins. I was turned on by it all. Hoseok's steady pace was now becoming sloppy.

I pushed the dildo harder and deeper making sure we both would reach our peaks together and we did. I could feel Hoseok’s hard cock throb, then jerk inside of me soon after his cum flooding my walls. “HOSEOK OH MY GOD” I screamed in ecstasy as we both came in unison. “that was so good…” he took a deep breath before he continued to talk “I think that was the best sex we ever had. I mean it was the best sex ever.” I laughed at his words but I also felt so much pride at his words.

“you know what? it was the best sex I ever had too.” Hoseok smiled showing me that triangular smile of his that lit up his eyes. “I’ll be back let me clean you up baby.” Hoseok grabbed a washcloth and wet it in the bathroom sink. He came back and spread my legs some and gently cleaned me up. “you know you have such a pretty tasty pussy.” I blushed at his words “stop it Hoseok.” he placed soft kisses over my inner thighs.

“It's still snowing, it's going to snow all day.” I felt the warmth of his breath on my pussy as he talked from between my legs. “oh so that means we’re snowed in?” I felt his fingers spread my lips apart as he stuck his tongue in and out of me “i…. think we’re going to be doing this all day…” I whimpered. “You know we taste even better together?” He collected the mixture of both him and I on his tongue “you should show me let me see.” I said opening my mouth. 

Hoseok spat on my mouth and I swallowed it. “I can’t believe such a filthy little girl like you is all mine.” He grabbed my hair pulling it back then brought his lips to mine. I opened my mouth again and our tongues intertwined. The snow kept falling and we stayed inside giving mind blowing sex over and over again. I was glad the next day was a snow day. I loved snow days.


End file.
